Two Daddies
by teno-hikari
Summary: Muraki Ruka has two daddies =)


Two Daddies  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
* Disclaimers: Yes, they're mine! MIIIIINNNEEE!!! ::cough:: I forgot to take my medication again ~_~;  
  
* Summary: Muraki Ruka has two daddies =)  
  
* Warning:yaoi (m/m) pairing between Tsuzuki and Muraki (with others, tee hee)   
  
------------------  
  
I have always had two daddies. Always. My name is Muraki Ruka, but you can call me Ru-chan ... that's what daddy calls me. I'm six years old, but I'll be turning seven soon. There are lots of things I love to do ... like sing, and cook, and dance, and eat cake ... daddy loves cake but dad says I shouldn't eat as much as daddy or I'll get sick.   
  
I have two daddies and no mommy. Sometimes people ask me if I had a surrogate mommy and I told them I don't remember. But I know that I never had a mommy. I know because I asked. One day I asked daddy: "Where did I come from?"   
  
Daddy became nervous, I can tell when he's nervous because his cheeks turn red. He said I was hatched in an egg from a magical fire bird named Suzaku. But I also asked, how could I be hatched from a bird's egg if I didn't have any feathers? Dad told me not to believe it and said I was created by something he called a 'spell'. I believe dad because he's a doctor and doctors know these things.   
  
Dad said that he and daddy wanted to have a baby after they got married and that's why they made me. Daddy named me after my aunt who died a long time ago ... a really long time ago before dad was born. I asked how could that be and daddy became nervous again. Dad said that daddy died a long time ago but came back.   
  
"Like an angel?" I had asked.   
  
"Hai," dad answered, smiling. "Like an angel."  
  
I have dad's silver hair and daddy's purple eyes. Dad said he was really happy because he loved daddy's eyes. I like my eyes too because no one else has them but me and my daddy. Dad has only one real eye and his other one is always hidden behind his hair. That eye isn't real and I use to find it scary but I don't anymore. One time, when I had a bad dream, dad stayed in my room the whole night and I could tell he was awake because his fake eye glowed in the dark.   
  
I live with my two daddies in a big house with a garden and a swimming pool. Since dad is a busy doctor, I only see him mostly at supper time and on the weekends. But daddy is home all the time and likes to play with me and take me to a place that always has sakura trees. The people there like daddy and they're really, really, nice.   
  
Grandpa loves sweets as much as daddy does; Uncle Tatsumi always tells me to save my money; Uncle Watari is really funny and likes to tell stories about daddy just to make him nervous. Every month, my two daddies to take me to go see my god parents. I love them because they're like my dad and daddy.  
  
Uncle Oriya is always wearing a yukata, always had a pipe in his mouth and always looks nice. He's the only man I know like Uncle Watari who keeps his hair long. Uncle Oriya is dad's old friend and he owns a building that has a lot of pretty women in it. Uncle Hisoka is Uncle Oriya's wife, and he's an angel like daddy ... he really would look like a girl if his hair was as long as Uncle Oriya's. Uncle Hisoka and daddy like getting into fights with each other.  
  
On the weekends when dad is off work, we go shopping together and he buys me new clothes. Dad is the only one who loves to play with dolls as much as I do. We can spend the whole day dressing them up and styling their hair, then playing tea party. Daddy just shakes his head at the idea of a grown man playing with dolls and walks away.  
  
Dad and daddy love each other very much but sometimes they don't show it in front of me. Now it's late but I'm thirsty. I get up from bed and step over Bya-chan who daddy calls : 'the world's biggest kitty cat' and head for the kitchen to get a glass of water. Dad and daddy are up talking in the living room. But they're talking really quiet because they think they'll wake me up.  
  
"So Tsuzuki-san," Dad says gently. Daddy's name is Muraki Asato, but dad likes to call him by his old one. "Care to take your insult back?"  
  
"You wish, Muraki," daddy was slurring. He sounded this way when he had to much to drink. "The only way you'll get an apology outta me is over my dead body *hick*"  
  
Dad purred like Bya-chan, "With pleasure ..."  
  
I've seen daddy and dad kiss before, but never like this! They looked like they were eating each other and before it went any further, daddy's purple eyes met mine. He looked nervous, very nervous as he tried to push dad off him.   
  
"Stop it!" daddy hissed at him, trying to button up his shirt. "Ru-chan's in the room!"  
  
Dad looked over to see me and got off daddy. Dad looked very disappointed, it was the same look daddy had on when he had to eat dinner before dessert. "Ruka dear," he said as he helped daddy up. "What are you doing up and out of bed so late?"   
  
"I needed a glass of water," I smile and leap into daddy's arms. "What were you two doing on the floor?"   
  
"Uh...," daddy was sweating. "Looking for something on the ground."  
  
Dad shook his head and muttered something about being a 'horrible liar' and daddy looks really, really, really nervous now. As dad goes into the kitchen to get me a glass of water, I sit in daddy's lap and lay against him. Ever since I was a baby, I loved being held in either dad or daddy's arms. Even though I lived in a big house and had Bya-chan with me ... I always felt safe in their arms. Daddy strokes his hand through my long silver hair until dad comes back.   
  
I drink quickly and giggle when dad scoops me up into his arms and takes me back to my room. I can see him smile as he tucks me back into bed and places my doll Veronica next to me. Dad leans down and kisses me on the forehead and I kiss him on his cheek.   
  
"Goodnight, dad," I smile. "I hope you and daddy find what you were looking for on the ground."  
  
"Oh, I hope so too," dad smiles mysteriously. From the doorway, I can see daddy turn red even in the darkness. He trips over Bya-chan and makes way to my bed and kisses me on my cheek.   
  
"Nightie-night, Ru-chan," daddy pushes my bangs from my eyes. "Sweet dreams."  
  
He then turns to Bya-chan who wakes up and is at my bedside. "Byakko," daddy bends down to pet him. "If she wakes up again, sit on her."  
  
"Daddy!" I squeal in fear. "Don't make him sit on me!"   
  
"Then you better get to sleep Ru-chan," daddy stands back up and crosses his arms, imitating dad when he's serious. "Your teachers will be very upset if you're tardy."  
  
Dad snorts. "This coming from the man who has never been to work on time in his life."  
  
Daddy sticks his tongue at him as he ruffles my hair. When they're both gone, Bya-chan curls up on the floor and falls back to sleep easily. I stay awake until my eyes get heavy and I smile when they finally close.   
I'm never sad because I don't have a mommy ... I have something better. I have two daddies who will always be with me when I wake up. Always.  
  
------------------  
  
[ Author's Note ]  
  
I wrote this in a mad sugar rush ... sugar is good ^_^; 


End file.
